tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Never Say Xever
[[Episodenguide (2012)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Never Say Xever' ("Sag Niemals Xever" oder "Sag Niemals Xiemals") ist die achte Folge der ersten Staffel der 2012 Animationsserie. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Eine neuer Feind tritt ins Feld Nach dem Fehlschlag seines besten Schülers Chris Bradford, seinen Erzfeind Hamato Yoshi ausfindig zu machen - obwohl er dabei von der Existenz von Yoshis neuen Kämpfern, den Turtles erfährt - beauftragt der Shredder nun Xever mit der Aufgabe, die Turtles und Yoshi für ihn zu fangen. Xever nimmt die Herausforderung enthusiastisch an, sehr zum Widerwillen von Bradford, der Xever nicht ausstehen kann, aber es nicht wagt, dem Willen seines Meisters zu widersprechen. thumb|left|200px|Ein Moment der Schwäche?Kurze Zeit später fasst April den Plan, ihre Mutantenfreunde wenigstens einmal zu einem gewaltfreien Ausflug an der Oberfläche zu verhelfen, und führt sie zu einem Nudelrestaurant in Chinatown, das sie kennt und das von einem gewissen Murakami geleitet wird, zum Essen aus - zumal sie sicher ist, dass Murakami, der blind ist, keinen Anstoß an die ungewöhnliche Natur ihrer Freunde nehmen wird. Als sie jedoch dort ankommen, finden sie drei Mitglieder der Straßengang namens Purple Dragons vor, die den Laden verwüsten und Murakami drangsalieren. Die Turtles greifen ein und vermöbeln die Dragons mit effektivem Teamwork und ihrer überlegenen Kampftechnik, während April Murakami aus der Gefahrenzone schafft. Als Leonardo aber davon absieht, seinem letzten Gegner den coup de grace zu versetzen, kommt es mit dem hitzköpfigen Raphael, der die Dragons lieber ganz fertig gemacht hätte, beinahe zum Streit, der durch die Rückkehr von April und Murakami erstmal ausgesetzt wird. thumb|200px|Zwei Meinungen im KonfliktAus Dank für seine Rettung lädt Murakami die Turtles zu einem freien Abendessen ein und erzählt ihnen während des Mahls, dass die Purple Dragons wiederholt Schutzgeld von ihm fordern, was Raphael einen erneuten Vorwurf gegen Leonardos Gnadengefühl, das er als Schwäche ansieht, vorbringen lässt. Später, zurück im Versteck, geht der Streit zwischen ihnen weiter, bis Splinter mäßigend einschreitet und Raphael zu verstehen geben versucht, wie wichtig die Achtung der Friedfertigkeit und des Mitleids in Zeiten des Kampfes wirklich sind. Leonardo, den Raphaels Vorwürfe allerdings am Nerv getroffen haben, geht auf dessen Plan ein, den Purple Dragons eine etwas ordentlichere Lektion zu erteilen. thumb|left|200px|Hausbesuch bei den DragonsMithilfe von April, die in Chinatown ein paar "diskrete" Nachforschungen für sie anstellt, erfahren die Turtles schließlich von der Lage eines Ladens, den die Dragons oft aufsuchen: die Old Chinatown Tattoo Company. Tatsächlich finden sie dort einen ihrer neuen Bekannten aus Murakamis Restaurant vor, der gerade den Laden verlässt, und folgen ihm zu einem heruntergekommenen Gebäude, das als Versteck der Purple Dragons dient. Dort befinden sich aber auch Xever und Bradford, in denen die Turtles diesmal zwei ebenbürtige Gegner finden. Zu allem Überfluss tauchen auch sehr rasch Foot Ninjas am Ort des Geschehens auf und zwingen die Turtles zum Rückzug. In der Sicherheit des Verstecks konfrontiert Raphael seinen älteren Bruder wieder mit der Ansicht, dass sie gegen Xever und Bradford nur gewinnen könnten, wenn sie genauso gnadenlos vorgingen wie sie; eine Vorstellung, die Splinter dazu veranlasst, Raphael an seine wahren Werte als Krieger zu erinnern. thumb|200px|Ein Feind wird zum FreundInzwischen verhören Xever und Bradford die unglückseligen Dragons und erfahren vom Beistand, den die Turtles Murakami geleistet haben. Daraufhin entführen die beiden den alten Mann und hinterlassen eine Nachricht im Restaurant, in der sie die Turtles zu einem Treffen auf dem Dach der örtlichen Glückskeksfabrik auffordern. Daraufhin fasst Leonardo einen ebenso rücksichtslosen Gegenplan; die Turtles lauern Bradford bei seinem Sportstudio auf, überwältigen ihn und bieten ihn Xever, den Dragons und einer Abteilung Foot Ninja als ihre eigene Geisel zum Austausch für Murakami an. Xever lässt sich jedoch nicht erweichen, und so sehen die Turtles sich aus Gewissensgründen gezwungen, ihren Plan aufzugeben. Daraufhin greifen Xever, Bradford und die Foot Ninja die Turtles an und zwingen sie schließlich zu Boden, doch der Purple Dragon, den Leonardo bei ihrer ersten Begegnung geschont hat, gibt diesem heimlich sein Katana zurück, und Leonardo benutzt dieses prompt, um einen nahen Wasserturm zum Einsturz zu bringen, dessen Inhalt ihre Feinde vom Dach spült. thumb|left|200px|Enter ... the ShredderNachdem die Turtles Murakami wieder zurück in sein Geschäft gebracht haben, enthüllt dieser ihnen, dass er dank seiner anderen Sinne die wahre Natur seiner Retter bereits ausbaldowert hat, und damit haben die Turtles einen neuen Freund unter den Menschen gewonnen, der ihnen zu Ehren gleich auch ein neues Gericht kreiert hat: Pizza Gyoza. Im Versteck lobt Splinter seine Söhne dafür, dass sie mit dem Akt der Gnade richtig gehandelt hatten, wie der Purple Dragon es bewiesen hat. Beim Foot Clan jedoch herrscht gerade das Gegenteil dieser Freudenstimmung: Shredder, der sehr ungehalten ist über das erneute Versagen seiner Handlanger, beschließt, die Sache nun selbst in die Hand zu nehmen ... Zitate *thumb|200px|Mikeys Tattoo-WunschFong: 'Wow, die Typen haben's ernst gemeint! Es gibt tatsächlich riesige Schildkröten! '''Michaelangelo: '''Ihr habt von uns gehört? Jungs - wir sind ''berühmt! '''Donatello: Das ist schlecht! Michaelangelo: Oh. Stimmt. *'Splinter': Gnade zu zeigen, ist keine Schwäche. Es ist ein Zeichen von wahrer Stärke. Raphael: Aber Sensei, das sind Verbrecher. Das ist ein Krieg! Splinter: Ein Daimyo des 16. Jahrhunderts sagte einst: "Vergiss in Zeiten des Friedens niemals die Möglichkeit für einen Krieg. In Zeiten des Friedens, vergiss niemals das Mitleid. Raphael: Ich nehme an, der Kerl hat 'ne ganze Menge Kriege verloren. *'Leonardo': April sagte, dies sei der Ort. Michelangelo: Cool! Können wir uns Tätowierungen besorgen? Ich will eins von meinem Gesicht auf meinem Gesicht! [siehe Bild] Das wäre, als ob ich eine Maske tragen würde, und die Maske wäre ich!! - Das hat euch umgehauen, nicht wahr? Donatello: Du weisst doch, dass sie dafür Nadeln verwenden? *'Michelangelo': Oh Mann, ist das peinlich! Das sind Chris Bradford, mein Ex-Freund, und ... der andere Kerl! Xever: Der Name ist Xever. Damit ihr das nicht vergesst, schreibe ich das auf eure Panzer ... [zückt seine Butterflymesser] ... und zwar damit! Trivia *In dieser Folge wird erstmals Aprils genaues Alter genannt. *Im Deutschen ursprünglich "Sag es nie" betitelt, wurde der Name dieser Episode später zu "Gnadenlos clever gegen Xever" geändert. *Das Tattoo, welches sich Michelangelo wünscht, ist sein Gesicht aus der 1987iger Cartoonserie. Vorkommende Charaktere en:Never Say Xever Kategorie:Episoden (2012)